Baited
by lNightWriterl
Summary: Sequel to Hooked. Alright everyone, here it is. Triton is back and looking for Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: And then There was None**

The headaches were getting so much worse.

Triton almost let himself give a sharp intake of pain as he leaned his head against the glass of the window, his eyes squeezed shut as the pounding grew louder and louder in his head.

_Focus_, he chided himself crossly. He didn't have time to delve into the sharp, pointed pains in the front and back of his skull as he clenched his hands into fists, pushing forward in his mind to somewhere thousands of miles away.

_There was a cave. Dripping water. Whispers of wind and darkness blanketing around him. _

_Where was this? He needed a location. Just a simple feel of where this could possibly be –_

"Triton-"

"Damnit!" He yelled as he jolted back, stumbling slightly as he tripped and fell onto his bedspread.

Rhode rose her eyebrows at him, looking down at him calmly as the older god glowered up at her, feeling ire rise at the lack of apologetic expression on her face.

"Did I interrupt something?" She sighed, looking a bit irritated as she joined him on the bed.

"I don't know, did it look like it?" He asked her flatly, the sarcasm dripping venomously through his teeth. Rhode didn't respond, simply taking his hand and soothingly pressing it open. It was only when Triton looked down did he notice the golden flecks of ichor dribbling down his wrist. He hadn't realized his nails were cutting into his skin.

"Are you alright?" His sister asked him quietly and Triton glanced up at her, seeing a glimpse of worry through her stoic mask.

"I can get small bits." He told her slowly "Of things that he's seeing. I just can't ever figure out where or if he's hurt or anything." The god sighed as he let Rhode heal his hands. The pounding of his head lessened slightly, but it was still there. Perhaps Rhode could sense this, because she didn't speak for a couple minutes as she worked.

"You told his friends long ago that they should give up looking for him." She finally said as she tossed silver hair behind her "Perhaps you should do the same."

"Would you ever stop looking for me?" Triton asked her with an air of challenge and Rhode simply looked at him, her eyes giving nothing away.

"Benni wants you." She finally said "Try and get to a healer later if your head is still bothering you." She added and like that, she was gone.

Triton stared at the space his sister had occupied for a moment, his eyes warily flickering across the room before moving again. Benni was at the other end of the castle after all, so he couldn't afford to make this a leisurely swim.

It had been three years. Three since anyone had last seen Perseus Jackson.

Every single day from that point on had been torture.

In theory, years aren't very long for a god. Decades maybe, centuries sure. A millennia? Yes. But years were more a blink of an eye for someone who had been around since the dawn of time.

Triton supposed this should make him appreciate the irony of some things. He was sure that someone with a better sense of humor than him would be able to find it. If he was honest however, all he had really been able to think about since that point was finding his brother.

It didn't seem too long ago when he had seen him through a dream. Granted, Percy had no idea who he was, but it still counted. The Fates had told him they were giving his brother back. Why hadn't they?

Rhode had easily knocked Triton's anxiety down to nothing more as an obsession created out of guilt and the link that Triton shared with his younger brother. And while the god could easily admit the throbbing in his head was some good motivation, he wished she could see it was more than that driving him forward.

The Fates had his little brother. Someone who had developed him in a way that thousands of years couldn't have and Triton owed him so much for that. This was his friend after all, and he would be damned if he just gave up at this point.

Perhaps his line of thinking had tipped off Benni as he walked into her room because his older sister was already on it the second he walked in.

"Sit." She instructed "I just finished IMing Annabeth, and we have a plan."

"Benni." Triton said sharply, looking up at his sister "The demigods aren't supposed to-"

"I don't care." She sighed "I don't care that you told them to stop looking after the year mark. You honestly think Annabeth Chase is going to stop looking for her boyfriend?" She demanded "She's going to keep going with or without our help so I'm choosing to use her." Benni told him, flicking a piece of dark hair out of her eyes.

"You realize this could take years to find him. You're going to let her waste her life away like that?" The younger god demanded and Benni pursed her lips at him, briefly considering the words.

"I don't think it's a waste if she's that unhappy without him." She said quietly and Triton stared at her for a second before feeling his resolve slightly. Deciding to let it drop for now he spoke again.

"What's the plan?" He asked instead and Benni offered a small smile as she stood up and crossed the room to one of her drawers. Picking up a shirt she thrust it at him, eyes expectant as Triton felt the familiar cloth of the orange garment between his hands.

"Camp Half-Blood?" He asked with a frowned and Benni sat in front of him, her face suddenly serious.

"Looks like you weren't the only one searching for someone." She said calmly and Triton felt his stomach clench at her implication.

"They've seen him?" He asked sharply, standing up "Is he there now? I thought-"

"He was there." Benni imposed, standing up as well "From what Annabeth told me he came outside the camp and demanded to know where you were. When no one gave him anything he ran and disappeared. No one could track him or even find a trace where he had gone."

"So he doesn't remember them, but me?" Triton asked her with a frown. That could make sense he supposed, they did have their link after all. However, Benni shook her head with a small frown.

"No, I don't think he does T." She told him "It sounded like…. Like he might have been sent to find you." She started and Triton hissed. He remembered Percy had seen him in that dream and knew who he was.

"The Fates." He snapped, his anger growing "Of course. They can't just leave well enough alone, can they?" He snapped out coldly and Benni nodded in agreement. "Well, let's go and see what we can find." He told her and his sister gave another conceding gesture before they both turned out the door.

_We're Coming_

**Chapter One: Tables Turning**

_We're coming_

The words resonated loudly in Alex's head as he tried not to pull out his hair from the echoing pain of it all.

Why, why, _why_ did he have to be such a freak? Alex knew for a fact that other people didn't have voices inside of their heads. Yet here he was, trying to block out Mr. Whoever-the-Hell this was from talking to him.

Slipping further into the woods, he made his way down deep into the cave he had found as he was running from the campers. It was a dark, desolated place that didn't exactly scream happy thoughts, but it would have to do for the moment.

He couldn't believe how badly that had all gone. Years of training and preparing for this very mission and he had somehow managed to get spotted and messed it up within twenty minutes. Incredible, really freaking perfect.

Sighing, he flung down his backpack with disgust, glowering coldly at the ground as he flopped against the bumpy wall with a growl under his breath. He needed to figure something else out. Another way to find his target without messing everything up. Triton wasn't at the camp, he found out that much. But he could tell by the kids' expressions they _knew_ who the man was.

They also knew him.

Or so they said. Percy.

It wasn't the first time he had been called that. When he originally made contact with this Triton person, he had called him the same thing. Percy. _Percy._

Alex tried rolling it around in his head a few times, thinking on how it might be to respond to the call of that name, but it felt too foreign. Perhaps they had just gotten him mixed up with someone else?

Ignoring the doubt in his gut, Alex marched forward to where water was misting near the entrance of the cave, muttering some words under his breath so that it came a large screen in front of him.

"Alexander." The screen greeted him and Alex glanced up, seeing the three forms in front of him smiling warmly, if not a bit creepily from the other side.

"Moirai." He murmured, bowing his head slightly. When Alex had first met the three old ladies, he had been a bit resistant in following their orders. He didn't like being told what to do or how to do it, but over time he learned that they would always find a way. He might as well play along with the game.

"I trust your day as been productive." The one farthest right asked him, twirling some string between her withered fingers. Alex almost rolled his eyes, but managed to keep a straight face as he answered.

"Not as productive as I should have hoped. But you already know that." He told them and the three women's smiles grew larger.

"Oh, but of course." The left on chuckled "Triton wasn't there, was he? But trust me, he will be." She nodded to him "Everything is going to plan perfectly. No need to fret, child." She assured him as Alex attempted to resist from glowering at her.

"I have no idea who this man is or what you want with him. If you are going to ask me to do what I did last time-"

"Then you will do it." The middle one snapped at him sharply "Don't pretend you have a choice Alexander." She growled and Alex narrowed his eyes slightly. There was frustration rising in his chest, but he said nothing in response to their jab. He _did_ have a choice. If his time with the Fates had taught Alex anything about life, it was that free will was far from a delusion. It existed, somewhere in the midst of veiled darkness.

"Tomorrow, go back to the camp." The middle woman spoke again, her eyes blank and white as she looked past him into the back of the cave. "Let the campers take you, but know they will think of you as another."

"Percy." Alex nodded "Who is he?"

"You're other half." The left one answered cryptically "He exists, somewhere, but he will not be found for much time."

"My other half?" Alex frowned, slightly taken back "Like… A brother or something?" He asked. That made sense at least. People could mistake him for this Percy guy if they looked alike. The Fates simply smiled at him, looking a little amused by the prospect.

"You will understand soon." The right one told him, busying herself with a golden string. "Just remember these campers are desperate to see this Percy again – they will be utterly convinced that you are the same boy."

"What happened to him?" Alex asked and the middle one made a clucking sound at his question.

"We took him." She said simply and held up a rotting finger to stop Alex's questions from interrupting her again "It is not matter as of now. You will find out more given time." She said and Alex wrinkled his nose in slightly disgust. He didn't like being left in the dark, but arguing with these three proved to only cause more harm than good.

"I understand." He answered them stiffly "Do you require anymore from me?" He asked and the Fates each dismissed him with a wave of the hand.

Waiting until the mist was completely gone, Alex felt his legs slip from beneath him, allowing his arms to catch the stone wall beside him as exhaustion overtook him. He had been traveling for three days to make it here with little food or sleep – on top of that, his head felt as though someone had taken an axe to it.

"Gods." He muttered to himself "Some Advil would be nice." He grumbled as he empty his bag to see if the contents held any sort of remedy for him. Aside from a bottle of water, six dollars cash, three wrappers, and a variety of weapons he had nothing. Moving back towards the edge of the cave, Alex looked around carefully before slipping out towards a stream he had seen earlier. Where there was water, there was almost always berries.

Concealing himself amongst the plants, Alex spent the next few minutes picking and making small talk with some plants as he went. Some of them called out to him – naming him by that Percy character, but he ignored those.

After a few hours of feasting on the forest, Alex made his way back to the cave where he propped up his bag tiredly, readying himself for a new day on the horizon. Tomorrow he would enter Camp Half-Blood, and only the Fates would know what he would find there.

* * *

Annabeth Chase was known for her intellect.

As a daughter of Athena it was always assumed she could present anyone with the facts to any question, but even with the goddess of Wisdom for her mother, Annabeth exceeded the normal amount of aptitude. She was special, and while that was obvious enough, it became even more clear in times like these as Triton ascended from the waves and spared her a shocked glance.

"Did Benni tell you we were coming now?" He asked, brow furrowed as the goddess in question stepped out of the water after him, and cool grey eyes didn't even falter.

"No." She answered briskly "I saw the tide pull in."

Triton, for his part, had no idea what that had to do with anything. He assumed it was some kind of observation she had made from his previous visits, but decided he wasn't about to question it as he stepped towards her.

"Annabeth." Benni greeted warmly and the demigod nodded in tired acknowledgement as she looked around the darkening beach.

"I saw him." She said, and while her voice was steady, there was something in her eyes that physically pained the immortals as they looked at her "We couldn't track him, but he asked for you." She nodded to the god and Triton nodded.

"Benni told me. Do you think he'll be back?"

"He has to be. If the Fates want you two to meet, they'll let him know where you are."

"And if the Fates don't want us to meet?" Triton asked "Percy could have been running here on his own free will before they manipulated something. Maybe he had a memory resurface or something."

"Then we will need you here to help us find him, nevertheless." Annabeth nodded curtly and when she swayed slightly, Benni rushed to her side.

"Whoa there, hot stuff." She murmured "You looked exhausted. How about you get some sleep before we go boyfriend hunting tomorrow?" She asked and Annabeth murmured something.

"I saw him." She grumbled "And I just let him get away… He was so fast… Don't remember him being that fast…" She yawned and both Triton and Benni exchanged wary glances before leading her off towards her bed.

"I'll meet you back at Dad's cabin." Triton told his sister, frowning at the woods. "I just need to see something real quick." He added and without waiting for her answer, moved towards the lining of trees at the edge of camp.

"Lord Triton."

A voice whispered lowly and Triton whipped around, his arm raised as a weapon for any unsuspected foe, but he only came face to face with a small looking nymph.

"Juniper." He sighed, lowering his arm "How are you?"

"I'm fine." The girl dismissed, her green skin looking slightly flushed as she glanced around them earnestly "My lord, I saw him."

"Percy?" Triton immediately felt his attention sharpening to her. "Do you know where he's at?" He asked and Juniper hesitantly nodded. "Why didn't you say anything before?" He asked. Surely Juniper trusted Annabeth and the others?

"I…" The nymph shifted slightly as she looked into the dark woods "You'll understand when you see." She whispered and gently tugged his arm towards the stream. Looking over his shoulder, Triton sighed before allowing himself to be led deeper in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Lost and Found**

Alex woke to the sound of water.

Well… Not exactly _water_.

It was the weirdest thing he had ever heard…. A sort of rushing liquid that reminded him of waves gently crashing against the sand on a calm summer day. Sitting up, Alex paused to digest the noise, feeling slight apprehension as to why he was hearing the ocean when he was in a forest.

The sound vibrated against the cave walls, getting louder as if the sea itself was reeling itself closer to him. Feeling his stomach twist in warning, Alex quietly stood up, his eyes flickering around him for any immediate sign of danger.

He considered briefly, calling out to whoever was there, but thought better of it. Alex knew he was a child of the sea… Perhaps this wasn't so unordinary? The Fates had been vague when they told him about his Father – only that he was the god Poseidon, and he inherited his powers. Alex had been curious on the subject for many months during his training, but he was only divulged little information aside from that.

Quietly, he moved towards the mouth of his current sanction when the waves went from gentle to a loud crashing in his ears – nearly gasping at the intensity of it, Alex barely registered the hand striking out in an attempt to pin him hard against the edge of the cave.

Giving a sharp gasp of pain, he ripped away from the offending limb before it could touch him, rolling back away so he could see who was in front of him. There were voices somewhere around him, but Alex couldn't make out more than two varying tones to distinguish them.

"Get back!" He yelled out, trying to speak louder over the increasingly loud crashing of waves. The moment he spoke they softened, allowing Alex to briefly recollect his thoughts now that the noise was gone and get his bearings.

"Percy?" A girl asked and Alex had to squint to see her clearly as she hid behind a tree. Her voice was gentle – a sort of questioning fear to it as green eyes latched onto him, green pigmented skin morphing into the vegetation behind her.

"Um, no." He breathed out, recognizing the girl as a nymph. She wasn't his concern though. His eyes were latched on the man beside her. Alex knew this one, though as to how he found him was a mystery. A bit ironic to be honest… Alex had come here to look for him.

"Triton." He greeted and the man gave him a cautious glance, eyes warily searching his face for a second before nodding curtly.

"Perseus." He replied and a scowl crossed over Alex's features at the familiar name.

"No." He snapped back "I believe we went over this last time we met in that dream. I do hope I will be able to meet this Percy character though." He nodded and Triton pursed his lips, looking slightly annoyed by the comment, but said nothing.

Alex realized the sound of waves had diminished and frowned, tilting his head slightly to the side as he looked over at the two.

"Were you doing that?" He asked and Triton paused, having been about to step towards him.

"Doing what?"

"The… That sound." Alex nodded "The water. How did you…?" He trailed off slightly, realizing half-way through his sentence, it really didn't matter. Triton, for his part, looked slightly taken back by the comment.

"You heard that?" He asked in a sort of alarm. "You heard….waves?" He asked, as if thinking of a different word, but deciding better of it. Alex clenched his jaw.

"What was it?" He asked again, this time with more stiffness and Triton shot him a concerned glance before shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter right now. Did the Fates send you to find me?" He asked and Alex rolled his eyes at the obviousness of the question.

"No." He drawled out "I came here because I thought we could have a tea party and become best friends." He muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Triton's eyes narrowed with annoyance, but there was a hint of sad amusement around the edges that caught Alex a little off-guard.

"Per – I mean _Alex_." He corrected himself "Can you-"

"You're a god." Alex interrupted suddenly. Both the nymph and Triton paused, looking slightly perplexed at his accusatory tone, but the boy kept going on. "No one told me you were a god." He said and Triton opened his mouth to reply, but swiftly closed it as Alex studied the light glow around the other man.

"Yes, I am." He agreed slowly "The Fates never told you that?" He frowned and Alex ignored the question, moving forward carefully as he narrowed his eyes as one hand latched safely around his pen.

"Are you Greek?" He asked "Or Roman? Norse? You could be Egyptian, I suppose… Though considering I was told I would find you at a _Greek_ camp-"

"I'm Greek." Triton interrupted "Though I have a Roman form." He answered and Alex felt a small smile touch his lips in relief at the new information. "Juniper…" The god said carefully, not taking his eyes off of Alex "Why don't you go back to the camp and get the others ready for…_Alex_'s arrival?" He asked and the little nymph girl hesitantly nodded before disappearing in the forest.

"What makes you think I'm going to stay here?" Alex asked and Triton scoffed, leaning calmly against the trunk of a tree.

"You will have to if you plan on remaining with me…And that's why you were sent here, wasn't it?" He asked. Alex remained silent, debating his options internally. If he was completely honest with himself, he knew that the Fates didn't prepare him to deal with a freaking _god_. Not to mention their only words had been to _find_ Triton – he honestly had no idea what to do now that he found him and Alex knew much better than to ask before they volunteered the information.

"I suppose…You have a point." He conceded carefully, not taking his eyes off the other man. Moving to grab his bag, Alex felt his body tense when Triton slid directly beside him, wordlessly offering a hand for the backpack.

Snorting, Alex ignored the gesture, slinging it over his back. He wasn't _that_ stupid. A god wouldn't offer that sort of kindness freely from what he understood and Alex wasn't about to be robbed of what little he had. Triton rolled his eyes, moving back towards the camp as Alex tailed behind thoughtfully.

"You weren't here yesterday." He commented and the god looked straight ahead.

"No." He said simply and Alex rose an eyebrow.

"Why are you here now?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said, moving them onto the well-worn path the younger had ran down not too long ago in order to escape the campers.

The idea that there was something Alex _wouldn't_ believe after spending a majority of the past three years with the Fates was almost laughable – Triton must have seen the incredulous expression because amusement tinted his features before he spoke again.

"I was looking for you."

"For me?" Alex frowned, stepping over a fallen branch. They were to the point where he could make out the tips of cabins in the distance. They all were spread out, the tops differing in color and design. Further out, the upper part of what looked to be a rock climbing wall was high above them. "Why?"

"Because my sister told me that you were here." Triton answered nonchalantly – almost evasively it seemed. The demigod frowned, feeling his suspicion of the god now heighten more than ever as he rolled the next words off of his tongue.

"Why would you care about finding me?" He asked and Triton stopped abruptly, almost causing Alex to run into him as he turned back to look at him. Something was swimming behind his eyes, a sort of complexity that Alex couldn't quite figure out as emotions weaved themselves in a variety of expressions he couldn't begin to even comprehend.

They stood that way for a moment, eye to eye, wondering who would break the silence. Alex hadn't meant for the question to turn the environment so tense, he had only wanted an explanation.

"Don't ask me that again." Triton finally spoke evenly and turned around to continue walking. Alex made a face, somewhat offended by the blunt non-answer and wanted more of an explanation, but didn't find it worth the fight that was sure to come.

By now they had reached the point where the forest was clearing out and Alex could make out the camp through the thinning trees. It looked innocent enough, but he wasn't about to trust it with what was seen only with his eyes as he crept forward a bit more, half his attention warily on the god in case he decided to attack.

Kids were walking passed – not seemingly noticing them at first, but as they drifted closer in towards them, they froze. Eyes wandered towards Triton and finally him, whispers and shouts filing in after a stunned silence. A couple of the kids dropped the weapons they had been holding, while some others simply stared with incredulous disbelief. A variety of looks were given to the god from sympathy to disgust, but nothing Alex could puzzle out in that moment.

"Percy?" Someone called out loudly and a boy stepped forward, blonde hair cropped short with stunning blue eyes that almost seemed to crackle as Alex looked calmly back at him. It was in that instant that he sensed they were surrounded. The idea made him a bit uneasy, but he quickly knocked it down, not willing to flip out just yet.

"The next person who calls me that." He said, fighting to keep his himself calm and despite the quietness to his voice, Alex knew the entire group heard "I will personally take the time to rip their throats out."

A rumble went across the crowd at the declaration, some uneasy glances shared. The boy looked taken aback, but when he opened his mouth to reply another girl murmured something lowly to him, her ever-changing eyes fixated on Alex as well.

"What do you propose we call you then?" Someone else asked and a woman strode in, her dark hair whipping wildly around her face as she approached. Alex sensed immediately that she was a goddess, though not quite a powerful one. Letting his hand flitter towards his pen, he watched her approach, the only one among the hundreds that stood there to come closer than Triton was at that moment.

"Alex." He answered her, his teeth gritted.

"Alex." She repeated, almost mockingly and reached out as if to grab him.

"Don't." He warned her and the girl paused, frowning before looking at Triton who shrugged.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She claimed, her voice changing to a much gentler tone "I just want to see if-Ah!" She let out a small gasp of pain as she stumbled back, gripping her hand tightly as the demigods moved forward slightly, looking shocked.

"Benni?" Triton gaped, moving to support her as her knees buckled slightly and the god looked at him with raw confusion. Alex wordlessly held up his wrist where a band sat across.

"Egyptian bracelet." He answered "Even gods have their weaknesses."

There was a heavy pause at his declaration as he looked around at the group, making sure to uncap his sword at this point so they were able to see the bronze blade glow.

"Any other questions?"

* * *

Triton supposed he should have seen it coming.

Gripping his sister, he hissed at Percy to follow as Benni blinked blearily for a few moments, trying to gain her bearings.

"I'm fine." She muttered, pushing hair from her eyes as she moved to stand on her own. "I'm good. Just a little zapped." She grumbled and threw a small glare at her youngest brother, though there was no heat behind it.

"I told you not to touch me." He shrugged, not looking the least bit sorry as Triton glanced down at the bracelet.

Percy looked the same really…. Yet incredibly different. His hair, while still the same shade of black, was shaggier than how it had been. It fell in his eyes and looked choppy, as though he had taken Riptide and given himself some inventive haircuts. His build was leaner – not really any buffer, but as if he had been eating raw fruits and vegetables every day and running while holding up blocks of concrete. His face was still the same shape, the angles that Triton associated his brother was still there, a sort of darkness behind his eyes that was familiar. Though they were usually covered with a sort of excited glean to them. That had gone so that the green shade was almost lifeless now. Looking past the bracelet, Triton noted a ring on his opposite hand and a Greek pendant hanging down from his neck.

"Where did you get those?" He nodded to the jewelry and Percy's face fell slightly, as if remembering something depressing.

"Friends." He answered briskly.

"The Fates?"

"No." Percy snapped back defensively "It doesn't matter." Triton wished he had time to argue that, but was more focused on making sure his sister was as fine as she claimed to be. In normal circumstances, Triton wouldn't want his brother out of his sight, but at the moment he needed to speak to Benni alone.

Luckily, his dilemma was solved the second they stumbled into the infirmary. Where was Chiron during all of this, anyhow? Benni shot him an annoyed glance as she deduced where they were, but said nothing as he nodded to the figure in the corner.

"Per – Er, Alex." He said, the strange name distasteful on his tongue "Could you go with him for a second?" He asked, nodding to the boy. Percy looked over flatly at the newcomer, decidedly unimpressed by the quiet appearance before turning back to Triton.

"Why?"

"I want to talk to Benni and I don't want you here." Triton shrugged, deciding honesty was the best route. He didn't need to know what they were talking about. Percy seemed to somewhat accept this as an answer, shrugging calmly as he turned to Nico, who introduced himself quietly.

"I'm Alex." Percy nodded and Triton watched as Nico's previously blank features morphed into one of innate disbelief.

"Alex?" He repeated calmly "That's…Different."

"Not really." Percy frowned at him "It is a pretty popular name." He claimed and Nico's expression softened slightly as he nodded and led him towards the door, gesturing to Triton that they would be close by.

"I'm fine." Benni scowled the moment they left "I'm a goddess, a little trinket can't do that much damage." She sniffed and Triton dismissed her words with a curt wave of the hand.

"I need to tell you something." He said "When I went to get Percy-"

"Right. How did you find him exactly?" Benni interrupted "You just run off into the forest and come back with him after three years of searching?"

"Juniper saw him – Look, listen to me. When I came up to him, he freaked out. He kept covering his ears and stuff. He said he heard me coming."

"What do you mean?"

"He _heard_ me coming, Ben. Like…. He asked if it was me making those wave sounds." Triton finished and Benni paused, staring at him in complete shock for a moment before blinking.

"What?" She asked slowly "You can't mean…?"

"Yeah." Triton agreed "And when I turned it off, he stopped whining." He explained feeling some uneasiness settle in. Benni stayed silent for a couple seconds, her mouth slightly agape as she seemed to process the information before responding.

"So what you are trying to tell me is… He can actually _hear_ your powers? You realize only gods can hear each other's powers, right?" She frowned and Triton glanced at the door Percy had just walked through.

"I know." He shook his head "But he isn't a god… We would be able to tell. The Fates must have done something to him – are yours on?" He asked and Benni made a face.

"My powers? Triton, honestly. _You_ can't even hear my powers and you're my closest, immortal relative. My powers are practically nonexistent." She rolled her eyes "If Percy can hear _mine_ than we have a serious problem. As for the Fates? I have no idea why they would do this. Have they been amping him up with something?" She asked

"I have no idea and I doubt he'd tell us…" Triton shook his head "Gods will bound to come by soon once they hear we found him. We'll see if he reacts to them – maybe it is just because of our link or something. Until then we need to keep an eye on him though, see if there is any way we can get more information." He said and Benni nodded, wringing her hands nervously as she glanced around the empty infirmary.

"Where do you think he really got those trinkets?" She asked quietly.

"The bracelet and stuff? I don't know, but whatever friends that gave them to him didn't want him near any gods." He frowned and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't tired, but Triton knew as a human he would be utterly exhausted right now. Rolling his shoulders slightly, he licked his lips before moving towards the door. "Come on." He murmured "We better get back to him."

**.**

* * *

The dark boy was… Odd.

Alex decided he liked him best as they traveled in content silence across the camp. Several campers had tried to speak or move towards him, but with one look from Nico they seemed to back off for the most part, whispering amongst one another.

Alex was only able to catch bits and pieces of the conversations – mostly the name Percy which felt a little irksome, but he tried to ignore it.

"Are you alright?" Nico asked. He didn't look overly concerned with Alex's well-being, but the question was asked nevertheless. The boy's dark eyes would glance at him occasionally, a sort of resigned curiousness clouding over as he looked at him.

"Who's Percy?" He asked instead, opting to deflect the previous question. Nico rose his eyebrows, not really looking all that surprised as much as disbelieving. Walking past the collection of cabins again, Alex felt some warmth stir up inside of him as they passed on of the more simplistic ones – decorated with owls and reeking of practicality.

"He was a camper." Nico finally said, running a hand through knotted black hair. "He did a lot of good things. Went on some quests for the gods, led some wars." He shrugged "He was a powerful demigod – a son of Poseidon."

"I'm a son of Poseidon." Alex informed him and Nico looked a little surprised at the information.

"You've been claimed?" He asked with slight confusion and at the question, Alex felt his own bewilderment stirring up.

"Claimed?" He frowned and the demigod nodded as they made their way to a large house that stood high with old, chipped blue paint.

"Yeah, did no one tell you what this place was?" Nico asked and Alex shrugged hesitantly, feeling a little out of depth with how little he knew.

"The Fates told me it was a place for half-bloods, where they would be safe and such." He nodded and Nico turned back to moving towards the large house.

"Yeah. When a new camper comes their godly parent claims them. I'm guessing a spinning trident hasn't appeared over your head?"

"Um…No." Alex shook his head and Nico gave him a slightly skeptical once over.

"Then how do you know you're a son of Poseidon?" He questioned, slightly mockingly "I suppose the Fates told you that as well?" He patronized and Alex felt a flare of anger churn inside him before water sprayed out of nowhere, smacking Nico right in the face so that he stumbled back.

"What do you think?" He asked coolly as the other boy sputtered slightly, wiping the offending liquid away from his face and shooting him a cold look.

"Hilarious, aren't you?" He glared and Alex shrugged, smirking slightly to himself before feeling the tip of a weapon touch his back. He froze for a second, trying to gauge who was behind him and how to best disarm them within the next three seconds before seeing Nico's smug expression.

"Who's behind me?" He asked flatly and the younger boy chuckled before nodding at the form behind him and a skeleton stepped out from behind Alex. An actual _skeleton_. It looked like something you would see in a science classroom, par the soulless dark pits for eyes and sword that was held loosely between bony fingers.

"You aren't the only one with tricks." Nico said as he flicked his hand and the skeleton disintegrated before his eyes.

"Hades?" He asked and Nico nodded.

"I guess in fairness, I didn't have a spinning helm above my Dad when I was claimed." He said, turning back to leading the way. They had approached the house now, Nico waiting for Alex to follow him up some stairs onto the porch. "This is the Big House." He said, gesturing to the wooden structure.

"What's in here?" He asked and Nico jumped up on the railing, flicking the white trim.

"It's the administration office essentially. Chiron is probably in here – I don't think he's heard about you arriving yet."

"Will he think I'm this Percy guy?" Alex asked and Nico's face flickered with some sadness momentarily before smoothing over.

"Yeah." He said quietly and suddenly jumped up to move towards a board that was leaning against the side of the house. Alex peered around it, seeing it was filled with hundreds of pictures of different campers sprawled across. Nico glanced at it for a second before plucking one off and handing it to him. "Do you see why everyone thinks you're the same person?" He asked.

Alex pursed his lips, looking down to drink in the photo before feeling his mouth open slightly in surprise. It was… Him. At least it certainly looked like him. The boy in the photo was grinning wildly as he had his arm lazily thrown around some girl he didn't recognize and Nico. The blonde boy from earlier was also there, with some girl that sort of looked like him par the black hair.

"Wow." He muttered, trying to shake the surrealistic feeling off. "Um… That's… Wow." He said as he handed it back. Nico placed it back on the board, keeping silent as he waited for him to say something more. "I guess I can see it, but I'm not him." He finally said and Nico furrowed his brows together.

"I…. Just have one question." He said and Alex nodded.

"Do you remember anything before you woke up with the Fates? Any part of your life before that?" He asked and Alex hesitated. He didn't want to admit the fact he occasionally had some glimmers… But nothing that really made sense and nothing that matched up with this Percy's life.

"No." He answered quietly and Nico looked at him seriously.

"Then how do you not think that you could have been Percy?" He asked and Alex stiffened. Part of him wanted to just walk inside the house, ignoring Nico's question altogether. Anger was worming its way past his patience into the pit of his stomach at this point, but he forcefully pushed it away, hiding it from his face.

"You said that Percy was a hero?" He asked slowly and Nico nodded, waiting patiently for his answer before Alex responded.

"I'm not a hero."

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of camp, Annabeth sat on the dock next to the lake, her feet dipping into water. Ripples formed around her ankles and at the moment, all she could think about was the increasing circumference of each circle as they expanded. Sighing, she closed her eyes, leaning back so the sun began to soak into her skin. A part of her was feeling restless by the action – there was so much to do within the next few days, but she couldn't inspire herself to do much more than breathe.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice asked and Annabeth cracked an eye open to look at the form that loomed over her on the wooden dock.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Camp Jupiter?" She asked and a small chuckle came as the person seated themselves beside her.

"Maybe, but I heard some news and decided to make the trip to New York." Reyna said, her dark hair out of its usual braid and into a loose bun. Annabeth offered her a small smile, but didn't bother to respond. "I know Percy is here." She added and Annabeth allowed her attention to completely turn to the other girl at the comment.

"You found out that quickly?" She puzzled and Reyna offered a wry smile.

"Jason messaged me about an hour ago… I had Nico shadow travel me here before he went to off to find Percy."

"You didn't want to see him?"

"I wanted to see you more." Reyna shrugged "Does he really not have his memories?" She asked and the daughter of Athena let her eyes fall back to the water.

"I don't think so." She murmured "I haven't…. Really spoken to him." She said and Reyna rose an eyebrow.

"That isn't like you." The Praetor commented "I would think you would be with him now."

"What's the point?" Annabeth sighed "He doesn't remember anything. He goes by an entirely different name. It would be better for me to just work on a way to get it all back for him before torturing myself." She said, propping herself up on her elbows. Looking at Reyna she leveled her eyes at her "How did you do it with Jason?"

"Jason and I weren't really a thing." Reyna admitted "We might have been one day, but that's in a different world now. It felt…. Painful." She admitted, wrinkling her nose "But it was nothing I could control."

They sat in silence after that, both watching the lake as they each were left to their own thoughts. After Percy had disappeared – again – Annabeth found herself growing closer to Reyna. The girls were a lot alike in many ways and Reyna had to see Jason with no memory of her, while Annabeth had never had to see Percy like that until now. She understood the most.

"I know I should probably do something." Annabeth grumbled "I just really don't want to if I'm honest. I want a break."

"It's fine." Reyna shrugged "Everyone feels that way sometimes. All you really have to do today is breathe – nothing more. We can figure out the rest later." She said and Annabeth smiled up at her friend as she brushed a golden curl out of her eyes.

"You think we'll get his memory back?" She asked, skeptically and Reyna tilted her head a bit, considering.

"Well… Triton and Benni are here and I know Poseidon will probably be here once he hears along with the others gods. I think we have all the power we need to get it back." She said and Annabeth nodded.

They would be fine. They always were in the end.

* * *

**Hey guys (: Thank you so much for the reviews! Have a happy Sunday and remember if you have any HW or applications, etc... you need to fill out, here's a reminder. Have an awesome week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Figuring it Out**

The room Alex had entered was a simple office. It was wide, with plenty of room and high ceiling that made the half-blood pucker his lip out slightly in confusion. He didn't think an office needed to be so large, but who was he to judge? Music was playing softly in the corner, by the sound of it Dean Martin which made Alex cringe slightly as he approached the man behind a huge oak desk.

He looked deeply entranced by his work, muttering to himself a she scribbled notes down on pages, tired bags under his eyes as he creased his forehead in utter concentration, giving no sign that he knew anyone else was in the room.

"Take a seat." He muttered without looking up and gesturing to the chair in front of the desk, contradicting Alex's earlier assumption. Hesitantly, the demigod sat, opting to remain silent as he patiently waited for the man to look up from his work. It went on like this for ten minutes – Chiron as Nico had called him, refusing to pull himself away from whatever was holding his attention. Alex was about to give up and leave when he finally paused.

"Sorry about that, urgent matters and such have been overbearing. What can I-" He started, turning to look at his guest only to freeze and stare. Alex offered a wry smile, shifting uncomfortably at his widened eyes. He wished he didn't have to disappoint this man in a few moments. Alex was obviously not the person Chiron really wanted to see.

"Percy?" He gaped and Alex sighed.

"I'm afraid not." He said, reigning in his impatience on the matter. "I'm Alex, nice to meet you." He nodded and Chiron blinked in pure confusion for a couple moments, as if trying to process what exactly was happening.

"Alex?" He repeated unsurely and the younger resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he nodded stiffly. Chiron seemed to be unsure what to do at this point, looking him over with a sort of sadness that Alex had been seeing a lot since he arrived in this camp.

Before he could try and spur on the much needed conversation however, the door clicked open again so that Triton entered the room swiftly. Alex could see Nico and the goddess from earlier behind in the other room, both seated in comfortable silence as Triton shut the door behind him.

"Chiron." He greeted calmly and the older man looked at the god with less surprise.

"My lord." He bowed his head respectfully "I… I'm afraid I need some sort of explanation if you don't mind." He added, throwing Alex an apologetic look, but there was no mistaking the wariness in the glance. Triton gave a tight smile, leaning against a book shelf on the far side of the room.

"This is _Alex_." He introduced and the demigod scowled at the emphasis on his name. "He has spent the last three years with the Fates and remembers nothing from before that point – correct?" He asked, looking at Alex for confirmation. After a swift nod, he continued. "He is apparently a son of Poseidon and was sent by the Fates to find me." He said and Chiron held up a weathered hand.

"How exactly were you found?" He interrupted with confusion and this time Triton frowned.

"He was spotted yesterday in the woods – a nymph noticed him and led me to him when I arrived last night. You hadn't known this?" He asked and the man swallowed, looking almost flushed by the question.

"I must admit I've been rather… Preoccupied." He admitted wryly "With matters sent by the gods. I haven't been putting all my efforts into the camp as usual." He said and Triton blinked, looking baffled by this.

"Matters sent by the gods? Is something wrong?" He asked "No one has mentioned anything-"

"It is nothing." Chiron said, swiftly putting the papers he had been working on into a manila folder. His eyes turned back onto Alex with newly found interest before flickering back to the god.

"Alex." He said slowly after he and Triton shared a look. "You are welcomed to stay as long as you like. My name is Chiron, I'm the camp activities' director." He smiled and Alex gave a gesture of acknowledgement. "I'm excited to have you here, but… Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"I don't know why I am supposed to find Triton. The Fates just told me to do it, and I did. They'll contact me soon and tell me what to do next." Alex answered, anticipating the first question. Chiron looked slightly startled, but gave an assenting nod.

"You don't ever question them?"

"I've learned that's a bad idea."

"What's that mean?" Triton interjected sharply, but Alex remained silent. Upon receiving no answer the god glowered harshly, but didn't push as he let Chiron continue.

"What have you been doing with the Fates for the past three years?" He asked and Alex almost laughed in their faces.

"There are some things…" He said slowly, considering his words carefully "That I believe you would rather not know and other things I can't tell you without slicing out your tongue and fingers. I think it would be best to not ask those questions." He finished and while Chiron's face remained impassive a sort of uneasiness danced around the room.

"I see." He murmured and there was a few beats of silence as every seemed to grasp their bearings. "Alex. There is something I need you to understand." Chiron started seriously "Three years ago there was a camper here, Perseus Jackson, that went missing after drinking from the River of Lethe. Do you know what that is?" He asked and Alex narrowed his eyes slightly.

"It wipes your memory." He said flatly "And let me guess? I _have_ to be him because we are twins, and I show up after three years with the Fates after having no memory?"

"That's not proof enough for you?" Triton frowned and Alex let out a little hiss through his teeth.

"Look, maybe in one life I _could_ have been this Percy character. But I can tell you for certain that is not the case now, so please. Drop. It." He gritted out and Triton stepped towards him, careful not to touch him as he narrowed his eyes at the younger boy.

"Why don't we see what you have to say _after_ you get your memories back?" He asked lowly, his voice borderline dangerous.

"I don't want my memories back." Alex shot back suddenly standing up "I am here to fulfill my mission, nothing more and nothing less. If that poses a problem then let me know right now because I will not be here for your amusement or experimentation." He finished and Triton stood up straight, looking exceedingly frustrated.

"You can't be that naïve. Why are you blindly following them? Have they done something to you?" He demanded and Alex snorted.

"_I'm _the naïve one? With all due respect _lord_ Triton, these are the most powerful beings in the universe. Excuse me if I don't want to tick them off."

"Yeah, since when did you ever talk like that?" The god shot back, voice rising. Chiron looked at them, prepared to intervene when Alex snapped back at him.

"_Always because you don't freaking know me_." He yelled and before Triton could retaliate Chiron stood up completely, cutting off any anger Alex was feeling at the moment. He stared, his eyes widening as he tried to comprehend exactly what just happened. "You're…. You're a horse?" He muttered, slightly dazed and Chiron sniffed indignantly.

"My dear child, I am a _centaur_." He grumbled "And this conversation has gone long enough. We can resume it some other time when we have a more appropriate audience to help us judge what is happening." Chiron added. Alex felt his brain numb slightly at the face the old man was half-horse, but pushed it to the side for now as he noted where Chiron put the manila folders from earlier.

"That sounds fair." He said instead, glancing up at Triton who was staring at him passively before nodding curtly. They awkwardly each stood up, filing out of the room where the girl and Nico stood, murmuring lowly to one another.

"Come Alex." Chiron smiled "Let's show you the camp."

* * *

Triton needed some time away from Percy.

This was just frustrating, alright? They were getting absolutely no answers from his brother, and the demigod was as obsolete as ever in anything involving his identity. _Why_ exactly was he so obstinate about this? He wouldn't even consider the idea.

Rubbing his eyes, Triton drifted into the more isolated area of the camp, trying to find the shortest route to the beach. He needed some time to himself to ponder and reflect on what exactly was happening. Perhaps he could message his Father as well. Had he heard of Percy's return yet?

Upon his son's disappearance, Poseidon had been the first to lead out search parties for his son among the gods. Many were quick to follow including Hermes, Apollo, and even Artemis after some needling from Thalia. Triton and Benni had been able to convince Demeter and Aphrodite to help out as well. Athena discreetly had been involved as well mainly due to Triton and Annabeth's pleas as well as it being a puzzle for herself. The rest of the gods were mostly indifferent to the matter, but Triton knew they would show up soon after hearing the demigod had been found.

Of course, according to Chiron the gods might be having other issues. Triton had bene unaware that anything of urgency had been happening. Had he been so caught up in his own misgivings that he had missed something important? Gods, he felt too worn to even consider it.

Making his way down towards the sandy area at the edge of camp, Triton slid forward so that he was sitting with his feet slightly in the crashing waves. It was peaceful for a moment, just him and the ocean before another presence was suddenly behind him.

"I thought you were with Percy?" He asked and Benni sat down beside him, giving a sarcastic smile as she grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at him.

"He's with Nico and Chiron right now, he'll be fine." She dismissed, tugging slightly at a strand of hair. "I need to talk to you."

"Isn't that what you're doing?"

"Don't be a smart Alec, that's my thing." She admonished with a sniff and sighed "I'm leaving soon." She said and Triton snapped his head towards the girl, a feeling of slight betrayal nipping at him.

"What? _Why_?" He demanded, sitting up to look at her fully. There was some guilt on her face, but aside from that it was blank as she tucked her knees under her chin, looking out at the ocean.

"Dad messaged me. I need to get back home." She said quietly and at Triton's questioning glance, met his gaze evenly. "Mom's sick."

"Sick?" Triton repeated in confusion "I don't understand. Gods can't… We aren't…. How is she _sick_?" He stumbled out, his tongue losing its ability to function. Benni gave him an unsure shrug, looking bewildered herself.

"I don't know, T." She sighed "That's all he really told me. She was sick and I needed to get back to her soon. I don't know what's wrong, when it happened, or why." She said and as she spoke, another thought hit the god.

"Rhode?" He asked "Is she alright?"

"Yeah." Benni smiled "She contacted me too to see how you and I were. You aren't feeling bad, are you?" She added and Triton thought back to the past couple days. He hadn't really noticed anything completely detrimental or unusual about his health. Maybe his scratches were healing slower or something, but was that because something was wrong or he was looking for something to be wrong?

"No, I'm good." He shook his head "You?"

"Right as rain." Benni smiled sadly "I'll update you as soon as I get something, alright? You need to stay with PJ and make sure he's alright. I'm guessing things with Chiron went about as well as a Great White and seal would?"

"Understatement. He isn't talking at all… I think he is going to try to murder me if I decide to sleep around him."

"Yeah… I wouldn't sleep until after all this is over." Benni frowned "Whatever the Fates were doing with him, I doubt it was anything good. Any hints?"

"He said if he told us he would have to slice off our tongues and fingers." Triton told her and Benni gave a short, cynical laugh as she leaned back into the sand, letting her hair fall between her shoulders.

"At least he has some spunk to him still." She said and stood up "Alright little bro, take care of yourself." She said and Triton frowned up at her.

"You're leaving now?" He asked her and Benni smiled warmly down at him, offering him a hand up.

"Aw, do you not want me to go?" She teased "I think it would be best not to leave only Rhode to take care of Mom. She'll forget about herself too easily." She shrugged and Triton had to admit that his sister did tend to forget things like that when it came to things she cared about.

"Fine." He moaned "I just feel so lonely without anyone else _normal_ to talk to."

"You're such a brat. Talk to _Percy_ you numbskull."

"Right. Because he is so normal." Triton drawled and pushed his sister towards the water "Come on, if you're going to abandon me just get it over with." He mocked and Benni spun around, jumping on him so that she was able to wrap both her legs and arms around him like some kind of spider monkey.

"I love you too." She cooed teasingly as Triton groaned and tapped into his powers so that he could yank her off of him. Laughing, Benni stepped into the waves, blowing a taunting kiss before slipping underneath the water.

**THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A LINE BREAK BY MY COMPUTER IS BEING ANNOYING ABOUT THIS SPOT IN PARTICULAR SO THIS WILL HAVE TO WORK :D**

* * *

Ditching Nico and Chiron had been fairly easy. The instructor had easily become distracted upon seeing a girl's horrid form as she attempted to shoot an arrow and trotted off to quickly rectify her form. Nico and Alex had been waiting for him to finish up when another boy came up to Nico, barely sparing Alex a glance.

Once Nico and the blonde boy (whom Nico quickly introduced as Will) had started talking, it was quick to see Nico's attention was elsewhere, letting Alex free to roam back towards the Big House.

He wanted those files.

Alex knew from the past three years that if it was the gods' problems in those pages that held Chiron's attention, then they were eventually going to become his problems, or perhaps his saving grace. Smiling at the thought, Alex entered the blue house again with a small smile, glancing over his shoulder.

Within seconds he promptly dropped to the floor.

The pain was _unbearable_ and so sudden that Alex wasn't even able to process what was happening until his hands were already clasped firmly over his ears, trying to down the sound out.

Alex had heard screams before – he had been responsible for a great deal in his short life, but never had he heard anything like this before. This was the sound of hysterical laughter mixed in with choking screams that had lost all sanity. They were high pitched, full of pain, and _loud_. To the point that he was sure blood was coming out of his ears as he withered in pain.

Then it just stopped.

"What in the name of Hades?" A gruff voice asked and a sandaled foot poked his ribs hesitantly as Alex groaned and tried to rub the remnants of the horrid noises out of his brain. "Peter Johnson?" Someone above him said and Alex turned on his back to look up blearily at the form of a man. He was like some kind of young Santa with his black hair and start of a beard, though without the jolly face and more in one of a permanent scowl. Beady purple eyes were looking down in confusion as Alex sat up.

"So the rumors are true." Santa said in awe, his hair plastering to the side of his face. "You have decided to bother me after all this time." He shook his head in slight disappointment. "What exactly were you doing down there Peter?" He asked and Alex sat up dizzily, his head still trying to process the room around him.

"Um, you didn't…You didn't hear that?" He asked, sounding almost drunk. Santa frowned, looking down at him in confusion as he grabbed a Coke. He cracked it open and took a long pull before answering. Alex tried not to freak out that there was another god in front of him – should he be attacking?

"Hear _what_, boy?" He asked sharply, now looking at Alex with slight suspicion as the demigod stumbled to his feet.

"The screaming." Alex snapped at him "You had to have heard it." He shook his head "It sounded like someone was being tortured or something in here." He explained and the god's face went completely blank for a moment, simply drinking in his appearance.

"You heard screaming?" He said calmly and Alex nodded slowly before the man stiffened "Get your brother in here now." He said seriously and Alex blinked.

"My…What?" He asked. Did this man know who he was? Did he know if this Percy character was his blood?

"Oh for the love of Zeus." The god muttered "Your bloody memory is still boggled isn't it? Get Lord Triton you nut." He scowled "_Go!_" He yelled when Alex didn't jump to it right away. Exactly who did this idiot think he was? Who the Hell was Triton's _brother_? Was… Was this Percy person…?

Head spinning, Alex backed out of the door into the camp, feeling a little dazed. Campers paused to whisper as he passed, but no one approached him as he drunkenly tried to steady himself towards where he was going.

He knew that Percy Jackson and him were half-brothers. Both of them were supposedly demigod children of Poseidon. Perhaps they were even full blooded siblings. That would certainly explain the resemblance. However, Alex hadn't given much thought to Triton's parentage. Alex knew the basics on most mythologies, including Greek. Zeus and Hera were married with Hephaestus and Ares as their children, Hades was married to Persephone and Poseidon to Amphitrite. Aphrodite and Athena were both daughters of Zeus and so on and so forth. He had just found out that Triton was a god, but it didn't occur to Alex to wonder who is his parents were. Was he a son of Poseidon? He must be. He had the feeling of the sea within him.

Groaning, Alex tried to clear his fuzzy mind as he let instinct guide him to wherever he was going. Feeling the soft sand smash beneath his feet, he was about to pause for a moment of rest when suddenly he fell into someone's hands.

"Whoa." A voice commented and Alex tried to jerk away, only to feel the grip tightened. "Hey, okay. Um. Please calm down." The person said and Alex vaguely made out the familiar face of the blonde boy he had threatened from earlier. "Er. You're…Alex, right? I'm Jason." He introduced himself awkwardly. Alex didn't quite think now was the time for meet and greet as he was nearly half conscious in this person's arms, but he didn't have the energy to tell him so.

"Great." He gritted out through heavy breaths. His chest felt like someone had blew helium into them. The boy shot him a concerned glance, helping to stand him up straight.

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy." He muttered back "I'm looking…For…Triton." He said, trying to regain some control of his breathing. God, his head was still ringing.

"Yeah, okay. I'll bring you to him a second. I think you need to take a moment to sit down or something though. What happened?" Jason asked as Alex felt himself being led to a wooden bench. Not really in the mood to argue, the half-blood allowed himself to be pushed onto the seat without too much of a complaint.

"Sorry." Alex grumbled "I don't really… I'm not entirely for sure what happened." He admitted wryly and Jason said nothing. Instead he simply took of his glasses and wiped them off patiently, waiting for him to continue. Alex debated on whether or not telling a total stranger what had just happened, but decided to go for it. He could have some answers if nothing else.

"I walked into the Big House and heard this screaming. Don't know what it was but this god came over and started telling me to find Triton." He shrugged and Jason looked at him critically for a moment, his blue eyes intently focused on his face as a look of confusion touched his expression.

"Screaming?" He repeated and Alex nodded.

"I'm guessing you didn't hear it?" He dead-panned and Jason shook his head, frowning.

"Sorry, man." He said. The remained silent for a moment, Jason looking thoughtful up until Alex decided they had rested enough. He felt a little shaky, but the shock of it all seemed to have worn off.

"Do you know where Triton is?" He turned to ask Jason, who hadn't bothered to get up from the bench.

"Right here."

Alex spun to see the god in question walking towards them. He looked a little bothered, but his expression cleared as he approached them, eying Alex over with a bit of bewilderment.

"You look like you just lost a battle with some plankton." He commented, pointing out Alex's scruffy hair and mused clothes. He made an indignant noise, but ignored the comment.

"The god over in there wants to see you." He jerked his head over his shoulder towards the big house. Triton rose an eyebrow, glancing in the direction Alex had pointed.

"Dionysus is back?" The god asked "I thought he was at a meeting on Olympus."

"I don't know." Alex shrugged "Dionysus?" He repeated. He supposed the grumpy Santa could pass as the god of wine.

"Did he tell you why?" Triton asked and Alex followed, explaining quickly what had happened as he went to the Big House – leaving out his original reason for going there of course. The god asked a few idle questions, his expression going solemn as Alex talked.

"Are you a son of Poseidon?" He asked when he finished.

"Poseidon and Amphitrite, yes." The god nodded and Alex tilted his head curiously.

"So I guess that makes us half-brothers." Alex commented thoughtfully. Triton glanced over him with a slightly questioning glance, but before he could say anything he was already on the porch of the Big House. Dionysus was already there, leaning against the creaky frame of the door with a coke in hand.

"Triton." He greeted, ignoring Alex. "How are you doing little cousin?" He smiled tauntingly. Despite himself, Alex felt a wave of irritation at the demeaning way the god spoke to Triton. He wasn't for sure why, but managed reign down is temper before anyone noticed.

"Brilliant." Triton said, not looking at all bothered "Well, better than I hear you've been doing anyways. What is happening up on Olympus?" He asked briskly and Dionysus' smug expression vanished within seconds.

"Watch your tongue." The other god said coldly "You'll find out soon enough when it becomes your problem. From what I hear it is already your mother's." He said and Triton stiffened. Alex frowned, his head suddenly feeling as though someone was pushing on it from the inside. Ignoring the nagging sensation he knew the woman in question, Alex instead turned his attention to Triton's expression. Confusion and raw fear danced across for a fraction of a second before slipping into anger and then masking itself under a veil of nothing.

"You wanted to speak to me?" He said and instead, dropping the topic for whatever reason. Dionysus nodded, glancing slightly at Alex before gesturing to Triton to come inside with him.

"You stay out here." He snapped to him when Alex tried to follow. Freezing, the demigod paused. He felt his anger well up slightly at the dismissive tone he used, but took a breath to soothe his nerves. Green eyes met purple for a moment and Alex wondered if this god had any idea what he could do to him. If he knew the things he had done in the past… The lives he ended and how… He would not be indifferent of him.

"Is this about the screaming?" He demanded instead "I have the right to know what it was I heard!"

"You heard nothing. Go to the damn infirmary." Dionysus told him and Triton appeared seemingly out of nowhere next to the other god.

"Problem?" He asked coolly, seemingly challenging one of them to create an issue.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alex hissed, feeling his frustration well. Triton considered him for a second before letting his lower lip catch beneath his teeth. It was strange to see a god look so unsure in that moment and for whatever reason, Alex felt a weird rush of affection towards Triton. Nothing romantic, but a sort of…Fondness that he was certain he hadn't had a few minutes ago.

"Some personal stuff." Triton finally said. It was utter bull and all three of them knew it, but Alex felt the fight within him drain.

"Whatever." He sighed, meeting Triton's surprised gaze at his comment. Before anyone could bother to comment, he turned away needing to find Poseidon's cabin among the many here. Just ten minutes. That all he needed. Ten minutes to sleep.

As it turned out, finding Poseidon's cabin was kind of difficult. The place was huge with about fifty or sixty cabins, some still in progress of being built. He found that the inner most cabins held the major gods, forming a sort of upside down U. By deduction he decided the one next to peacock one was his best bet. It took him about thirty minutes overall, but he was proud to say he got there without any help.

The cabin looked comfortable enough. Low ceiling and made out of sea stones, Alex thought the room was comfortable enough as he sat on the bed. Good gods… When was the last time he had slept on a _bed_? If he was honest he had no recollection of anything of the sort ever happening. The thought made Alex want to slip further under the sheets as fatigue tugged dangerously at his eyes.

"How do I know you won't kill me when I go to sleep?" He mumbled as he curled up and threw down his bag. Triton blinked from his spot in the shadows, unaware he had been noticed until this point. Offering a sheepish smile, he stepped out.

"I guess you'll just have to take my word for it." He said and Alex considered this before flopping his head on the pillow. He wondered how Triton's discussion had gone with Dionysus. It seemed to have been wrapped up fairly quickly if Triton was able to leave and locate Alex. Granted, he had taken his sweet time finding the damn cabin.

"I'm too tired to care. If you kill me it will just be an extended nap." He muttered, though he rearranged his jewelry to they were visible to the god and his hand slipped to his pen as it reached underneath his pillow. He didn't bother to looked over to see if Triton had noticed the actions as his eyes slowly began to let the blackness take over.

_He was standing in a room. It was completely filthy with muddy boots near the window, beer cans lying about, and other garbage and junk in the most unneeded places. Despite the surreal feeling to the scene, Alex could have sworn he smelled the intense odor of beer and cigars reeking from everywhere around him. _

_Peering out the window, he saw that the street below him was thriving with activity. Cars and buses were mixed in with yellow taxis, all angrily honking their horns as a swarm of people weaved their way around obstacles._

_Despite all of this, Alex couldn't help but feel a dark aura around him that wasn't the smelly atmosphere or angry pedestrians down below._

"_Percy?" The name made him jump – whishing away all fear as he whirled around. The door from behind him opened and Alex paused in opening his mouth to correct her on his name._

_The woman in front of him was…Eerie. Like an imaginary friend you had as a child suddenly showing up in your high school class. It was as though he had seen this woman in a past life, though what life he couldn't possibly guess as she looked at him up and down, just as he was looking at her._

"_Oh, Percy." She breathed out and Alex tried to find words as she reached out to embrace him. She was beautiful – her hair a soft brown with the start of a few graying streaks and blue eyes that were morphing into something of a sparkling green as she spoke. "I can't believe it! You've grown since Christmas!" She exclaimed, her smile lighting up all of her features as she spoke._

_Alex paused, taking in the strange apron she was wearing and her gentle form. Who was this woman? And why… Why did she think…?_

"_Hey Mom." He found his mouth moving despite himself. The words sounded young and Alex couldn't even feel his jaw moving to make the sound. He must be seeing this through someone else's eyes – __**Percy's**__ eyes. "I've missed you."_

"_I've missed you too, sweetie." The woman smiled and led him to the bed "Tell me about school. How is Grover? Mr. Brunner?" She asked. Alex had no idea what she was talking about, but Percy must have as he answered her with a chipper voice that almost sounded as though it was compensating for something. Alex listened carefully, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu as he listened the names that came. The conversation continued for a minute with Percy simply talking before pausing in the middle of his story._

"_What's wrong?" The Mother asked "Did something scare you?"_

"_No Mom." Came the immediate answer, but Alex couldn't help but feel as though that may have been a lie. He supposed that was fair. He wouldn't want to be crying to his Mom of anything, though he hoped it was in this kid's best interest to be keeping secrets._

"_Alexander." _

_The voice was whispered and at first, Alex felt startled, thinking it was from Percy's Mom. It was only then he realized she had stopped moving – her form frozen like someone had pressed paused on a movie screen. Swallowing, he looked around, confusion overtaking his thoughts._

"_Hello?" He asked, surprised when his body obeyed the command to talk. Standing up, he looked around, well aware this was not part of the memory – was it a memory? – he was being shown._

"_Alexander!" The voice yelled now, and Alex jumped into a fighting stance to see when he came face to face with a man in the frame of the door. He looked disgusting. His face was slick with sweat and hair greasy as pig eyes settled on him with a decided sneer. Alex scowled, unsure of who the Hell this was, but finding himself unimpressed by the presence._

"_Who are you?" He asked coldly, and the man gave a smile, revealing nicotine stained teeth which sat crookedly in his mouth. _

"_Not what I appear." The man said and looked down at his body distastefully. "We will meet differently soon, Alex." The man said and tilted his head slightly "Did you enjoy my show?" He asked with a small smirk._

"_This isn't my memory." He frowned and the man laughed. For a second his form flickered, and Alex could see a flash of gold for a moment. _

"_No memory is your memory, is it?" The man chuckled "Alexander." He repeated "Nice name. I wouldn't say it suits you, but whatever." He shrugged. "Listen, because we don't have much time. I need you to start remembering your past. We need your help, but I know for a fact we won't get it unless you start to get things back in place."_

"_I drank from the River of Lethe. I don't think-"_

"_Oh Lethe Smethe. What is life without making mistakes? Do you remember why you drank from the River Lethe?"_

"_Um. No not particularly-"_

"_That's frustrating. Alright, so what we need to do now is figure out a way to job your memory." The man frowned, tapping his upper lip thoughtfully. "Go to Diana and Will when you wake. We'll go from there." He said and before Alex could possible question what was going on any further, everything faded into darkness._

* * *

Alex woke gasping and spluttering. He felt as though someone had just wrung him out like a towel. Grasping his chest, he leaned over the side of the bed to try and remember the wild dream he had just had. What was _that_? Standing up, he grabbed his pen before pushing his way out of the cabin. He needed to get to the infirmary -

"No."

Jumping, Alex whirled around to look at who had spoken. Whenever he turned, he felt his heart completely stop.

"Moirai." He choked out, taking a step back. The three old ladies sat side by side near the wall of the cabin, calmly knitting what looked to be a gigantic sock. The scene looked familiar to him for whatever reason, though Alex couldn't say he had ever seen the Fates knitting a sock before.

"Alexander." They greeted in complete unison. "We see you have been visited by a god of Olympus in your sleep."

"I… Have." He admitted suspiciously, feeling his anxiety rise slightly. "What does that have to do with you?" He asked and three sets of eerily glowing eyes locked onto him.

"You are our business." They said dangerously "Do not heed the god's words, Alexander. Your memory is not of importance. They are trying to manipulate you." Alex paused, feeling uncertain. Despite his earlier words that he didn't want his memory back a part of him still wondered…

"What if they really do have a way to get it though? I-"

"Do not seek out your old life, Alexander. Remember you are here for your mission."

"I completed it. I've found Triton, what more do you want me to do? Bring him to you? Do you want me to…. Do you want me to kill him?" He added the last part with a small flinch.

"Oh, naïve child. Destiny has a funny way of making itself delicate, yet stronger than any force in any realm." The three chuckled and Alex swallowed, steeling his posture to he was able to look them straight on.

"Tell me why I shouldn't go find my memory." He asked coolly and silence greeted his words.

"We see… We see you will disobey us. Apparently your selfish desire for your memories is more important than your loyalty to us."

"I'm not loyal to you." Alex spat "You know that. Whatever I have done, you have forced me to do. Don't think if I had another choice, I would have followed your orders. Those people didn't deserve to die."

"They weren't people, Alexander." The Fates growled and Alex clenched his jaw in anger. "They were gods. Child, rest assured that you are starting a revolution. A new era. A _better_ era. Your memories will halt that progress and we will be forced to act accordingly."

"By doing what? Destroying the world or something?"

"That depends on how successful you are in obtaining them. Perhaps your gods will help you… Or perhaps if they find out the deeds you have done, they will turn against you. Only we know the truth."

"You know no truths." Alex told them quietly "This entire universe is such a game to you and I'm just a tool. The only truth out there is what you decide to be truth. Are you ever going to give me answers?" He asked and the Fates simply stared blankly at him. Feeling his anger rise again, Alex turned leaving the three behind as he set out to find this Diana and Will.

* * *

**Hey guys (: Happy holidays! I hope you guys all are enjoying whatever it is you may be celebrating. Here is your present from me :P I have it nice and long for you guys so hopefully that's nice. I'm sorry I've been making everyone sad - I promise I'll put some humor in the next chapter to ease up on the tension going on here :P See you all next Sunday! **

**-Kensi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone…So a new chapter should be up really soon. Sorry for this to happen but my flashdrive with all my work just entirely got wiped :/ Not extremely thrilled that I'm going to have to rewrite thirteen pages, but at least I know what I wrote. The next chapter should probably be up Tuesday or anytime before that. **

**See ya guys!**

**-Kensi**


End file.
